


The Power, the Passion, the Danger

by Bagge



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, F/F, Hot spring scene, Joxer the Mighty - Freeform, Parody, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge
Summary: She is She-Ra, a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	The Power, the Passion, the Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is no doubt my dumbest fanfic to date, and that's no mean feat. I do wish to apologize to basically everyone except the, like, three people still around from the Xena fandom who also are fans of She-Ra (although, I urge everyone who don't know what I'm talking about to check out the other fandom, because there is a LOT of overlap).
> 
> Copyright belongs to the copyright holders.

_In a time of ancient gods  
warlords and kings  
A land in turmoil cried out  
for a hero  
She was She-Ra  
A mighty princess  
forged in the heat  
of battle  
The power  
the passion  
the danger  
Her courage  
will change  
the world_

"What a beautiful day, She-Ra. What are we doing today?"

The muscular warrior turned to the cute, bubbly woman who accompanied her.

"Today we fight evildoers and protect the innocent, Glimmer. Don't forget your staff."

"Of course I won't forget my staff. The two of us are ready to take on the world!"

A crash was heard and Bow came rushing through the forest.

"You mean the three of us!" He enthusiastically said. Glimmer frowned.

"Who are you again?" He gave her a nonplussed look.

"What? Don't you recognize me? I'm that guy. You know, he who always follows you on your adventures and make small but crucial contributions while also providing emotional support."

She-Ra and Glimmer looked at each other. They shrugged.

"Never heard of you, sorry, Glimmer said." At the same time, a scream was heard.

"Evil-doers!" Glimmer cried.

"ALALALALA!" She-Ra cried and rushed towards the sound of the scream, transforming her sword to a golden frisbee as she did. She threw it and it bounced on the heads of some goons before it was caught, but not by She-Ra, but by hand ending in claws, and with sleek fur covering the arm.

"Heeeeey, Adora. Whatever are you going to do now?" She laughed an evil laugh.

Glimmer gasped.

"Oh no, She-Ra. It is Catra! Your evil counter-part with whom you share a traumatic past. She who can both match your abilities and break your heart."

"That's right!" Bow cried, rushing out of the woods next to Catra. "And with her, the evil master manipulator himself, who looks great with an open vest, BOW, GOD OF WAR!!!" He started to laugh what was clearly meant to be an evil laugh, but it turned into a cough instead. They all looked at him.

"Who?" Catra said.

"No." She-Ra said.

"I just don't see it. Sorry," Glimmer said. Bow sighed and left. She-Ra and Catra locked eyes.

"Now let's end this!"

They charged each other and exchanged a quick number of blows. 

"You can't win this, She-Ra," Catra mocked. "Your guilt makes you vulnerable, and makes you unable to kill me."

"Oh yeah," She-Ra countered. "But what if play on your hate towards me and manipulate you to trap yourself with this... rock slide!" 

She quickly jumped to the side and made Catra charge into a stone pillar, causing it to topple and crash over her.

"Nooooo!" Catra disappeared under the rocks. Glimmer rushed up and took She-Ra's hand.

"How did you know to do that?"

She-Ra smirked.

"I have many skills." Glimmer hugged her.

"I'm so glad she won't come back to haunt us again at a later time," she happily said. "Er.... who are...?"

A group of powerful women surrounded them.

"Amazons!" She-Ra whispered.

"Glimmer! They said. We are here to make you queen."

"But I'm not ready emotionally," Glimmer protested. "The responsibilities will haunt me and make my usually so sunny demeanor grave and troubled, but ultimately cause me to grow as a person and accept the responsibilities of adulthood" 

"Don't you worry," Bow cried and came back from the forest. "Because I am here to alleviate your mood and lead you to wacky adventures!"

"I know him!" Glimmer cried. "It's that handsome rogue! Quick fingers but quicker tongue." 

"A thief and a gentleman," She-Ra agreed.

"An annoying, smarmy sweet-talker, but who will always be there for us in the end."

"That's right!" Bow said with a proud pose. "Cause I am..."

"Sea-Hawk!" both women cried in unison and rushed up to greet the mustached master thief who just emerged from the forest behind Bow. Bow looked at them and dejectedly walked away.

\- - -

It was a bit later as they walked through the forest. 

"You know, She-Ra, I've been thinking..." Glimmer said.

"Yes?"

"You know how we both have this really great chemistry?"

"Sure?"

"And how we share both very dramatic moments where we save each other from death and trauma, and domestic fun where we make jokes and clearly fill a void in each other's lives?"

"Obviously!"

"And how we have lots of intimate little moments where we connect both emotionally and physically?"

"Are you going anywhere with this?" Glimmer shrugged.

"Just wanted to see if you want to cuddle in a hot tub together with me." She-Ra smiled.

"Thought you would never ask."

\- - -

"Hey..." Glimmer asked later as they soaked in a hot tub.

"What is it now."

"Do you ever get the feeling that we might be doing this again some day... like... in the future."

"What? Like in a future reincarnation or a parallel universe or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. I just wonder if some day there will be like... A cute and bubbly barista hitting on a troubled, muscular security guard or something."

"Or two college students."

"Or archaeologist/adventurers?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, with chemistry as good as ours, who could blame someone for wanting to see it play out in a different setting?"

They moved in to kiss each other, but were interrupted when Bow crashed into the room, dressed in what seemed to be random kitchen utensils.

"Aha! I finally figured it out, he cried."

"What?" Glimmer snapped.

"I'm your big-hearted, clumsy and sometimes annoying but ultimately loyal sidekick."

"Oh, you mean Joxer?"

"Exactly! I even have my own theme song. Listen!" Bow took a deep breath. Accordion music was heard, but just as he was about to start singing a flying horse crashed into the room and bellowed out a hearty tune

_Swift Wind the mighty  
Roams through the country sky  
He never needs a place to hide  
With She-Ra as his side-kick  
Fighting with her little stick  
Righting wrongs and singing songs  
Being Mighty all day long  
He's Swift-Wind, Swift-Wind the Mighty  
He's Swift-Wind, Swift-Wind the Miiiiighty._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Bow really doesn't have a counter-part in Xena.


End file.
